Virginity
by iwannaknowaboutthemysterydance
Summary: The story of how each of the Weasley-Potter kids loses his/her virginity. In age order (according to my cannon) not chronological order. Lemons in all chapters.
1. Victoire

_Ping!_ Victoire jumped slightly at the sound of something hitting her window. She looked over to see Teddy Lupin, his turquoise hair shining in the moonlight hovering two stories up on his prized Firebolt 3000. Victoire almost laughed out loud at the pleased grin on his face. He put a finger to his lips and beckoned her to the window. She raced to the window and flung it open.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I had to have one last night with you," Teddy replied. "I'll miss you when you leave tomorrow."

Victoire impulsively leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I'll miss you too," she whispered, smiling.

"Will your parents notice if you're missing for a little while?" He asked, grinning mischievously.

Victoire bit her bottom lip, hesitating for just a moment. "Probably not." She paused again. "But just in case…"

She ran back to her bed and haphazardly shoved a pillow beneath her duvet, before racing back to the window. She took a deep breath, and then, in her first act of rebellion in 17 years, stepped through the window on to Teddy's broom.

It took a few depressingly awkward and unromantic moments for Vic to seat herself comfortably and adjust her nightgown. She had unfortunately inherited her mother's flying skills. Finally, though, the two were off, flying over Shell Cottage, with Victoire's arms wrapped securely around Teddy's waist.

Victoire couldn't resist screaming a little as Teddy swooped so low their bare toes grazed the ocean waves. If it had been anyone else piloting the broom, Victoire would have been terrified. She was still a little shaky when they came to rest on the beach, just out of sight of her little house.

"Sorry," Teddy said, following her up the beach away from the waves. "I forgot you don't like flying so much."

"It's okay," she replied. "It was actually kind of fun."

They threw themselves down on the sand, staring up at the stars. After a few minutes of lying in silence, Teddy reached out and took Victoire's hand. She rolled over onto her side so her head was on his shoulder, and their legs were tangled together. Teddy leaned in, threading his spare hand through her windswept blond hair, and brought his lips to hers.

She kissed him back, deeply and passionately. She dropped his hand so she could slide both hers up his back, under his shirt. He reciprocated by running his hands down her neck, shoulders, and arms, before coming to rest on her cloth covered breasts.

Boldly, Victoire let her hands drop to the hem of his T-shirt, and pulled back for a moment so she could lift it over his head. They rolled over so she was lying on top of him, running her hand all over his bare chest. Cautiously, Teddy ran his hands down her waist and hips, stopping at mid thigh, where her nightgown had gathered. He slipped his fingers under the bunched up fabric, and came to a rest at the waistband of her underwear. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she nodded at him to continue. He slowly pulled the underwear down her legs to her bare feet. Not wanting Teddy to see her least sexy pair of panties, the plain white cotton ones she slept in, she kicked them off quickly and moved her hands to her chest to begin unbuttoning the front of her nightgown.

"Wait," Teddy said, surprising her. He rolled her off him quickly and grabbed his discarded T-shirt. Victoire sat on the fabric of her nightgown, confused and frustrated. Teddy grinned at her and pulled his wand out of his pocket, quickly transfiguring his T-shirt into a large blanket. He grabbed Victoire around her waist and pulled her onto the blanket next to him.

"This sand's a menace," He murmured, kissing her.

Victoire smiled against his lips. "Good thinking."

She continued to unbutton her nightgown as she kissed him, and quickly discarded it until she was lying naked under the stars. Teddy pulled back for a moment to look at her and groaned at the sight.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss down her neck and across the hollow between her breasts.

Victoire craned her head back in pleasure, as Teddy softly ran his thumbs over her nipples and then lowered his head to gently suck on one of the erect peaks.

"Do you know what I'm wondering?" she panted, sitting up slightly.

"What?" Teddy asked, raising his head.

"How come I'm naked, and you've still got so many clothes on?" her voice was hoarse with pleasure, making her sound unintentionally sensual.

Teddy grinned, and quickly moved his hands to undo his belt, kicking off his jeans and boxers in one move.

Victoire took a deep breath, the sight of Teddy's entire naked body almost too much for her. He brought one of his hands up to her head, gently stroking her hair.

"You okay Vic?" he asked. "I know this is much further than we've gone before." In response, she leaned forward to kiss his neck and down his torso, pausing when she reached his groin. After just a moment's hesitation, she took his entire hard length into her mouth. He groaned loudly as she began to slide her mouth up and down his eight inches, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She reached up to fondle his balls and he moaned again. She glanced up to see his eyes shut, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

She ran her mouth up his erection to flick her tongue against the head. He groaned in pleasure, so she circled the head with the tip of her tongue and ran her hand quickly up and down the uncovered inches. She pulled away just as he felt his balls tighten and he came hard, all over her chest.

They lay down again, Teddy trying to control himself. "Merlin, Vic, that was… amazing." He leaned in to kiss her, but after a few minutes pulled away and smiled.

"I thought that would ruin my plans for tonight, but just kissing you I'm already halfway there again."

He grinned and leaned in again but Victoire pulled away.

"Your plans?"

Teddy looked stricken. "Well, I thought, you're going off to school tomorrow and we won't see each other for a while, so I just thought, if you wanted to we could well, I mean I know we haven't been together that long, but I know I want to and if you do, I thought… of course if you don't want to I don't want you to feel like – "

"No, no, I do want to," Victoire interrupted. "It's just, well…"

Realization dawned on Teddy. "Ohhh, you've never done it before have you?"

Victoire blushed. "Well, no. Have you?"

"Just a few times," Teddy admitted. "I've never had a girlfriend for very long, mainly because I kept wanting to be with you."

He grinned at her, but she ignored him. "So, how many girls have you, um…"

"Two."

"Oh, two."

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Teddy said, "What we just did? Have you, uh, done that before?"

"A few times. With my boyfriend from last year."

"Oh."

There was another short silence.

"Did he ever, uh, do the same to you?" Teddy asked.

"No," Victoire said, embarrassed. "He, um, tried touching me a few times but he, um, wasn't very good at it. So I've never really, um, you know-ed, with… someone else."

Teddy grinned again. "Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Victoire spluttered for a second, until Teddy pulled her to him so their bodies were pressed tightly together, and kissed her. She kissed him back, shyly but passionately, cautiously prying open his lips and running her tongue across the roof of his mouth. She jumped when she felt Teddy's hands between her legs.

"It's okay," he whispered. "Trust me."

Victoire tried to focus on kissing him as he ran his hand down one thigh then up the other, spreading them wide before gently sliding one of his fingers from his left hand in a line from her tight asshole forwards, coming to rest on her clit. She gasped into his neck as his finger grazed her opening. He gently stroked her clit a few times before slowly moving it in circles as she whimpered and gasped. Carefully, he brought his other hand up to her dripping pussy, and slowly pushed in one finger.

Victoire squirmed madly, prompting him to remove his finger. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, no," she panted desperately. "Just, don't stop."

He pushed the finger back into her, going further in this time. Still massaging her clit, he slowly pumped in and out of her before adding another finger. She was so wet she barely felt any stretching. He increased the pace of his fingers until she was so close she felt she would burst. The moment he added a third finger she completely lost it and clamped down on his fingers.

He continued pumping slowly as she rode out her orgasm. "So," he said when her breathing had returned to normal. "How was that?"

Wonderful, she wanted to say. Amazing. Magical. However, he looked so gorgeously smug with his cocky smile she found herself saying, "I believe you said something about other plans?"

He grinned even wider and leaned in to kiss her. She reached down to find his cock and was surprised to see that it was already as hard as it had been earlier.

"What did I tell you?" he murmured. "That's what you do to me. The hottest thing I'd ever seen was you coming around my fingers."

Blushing, Victoire pressed her lips hard against his and wrapped her legs around his waist. Taken aback by her sudden boldness, Teddy pulled away slightly, before reaching down to rub her clit. She was definitely physically ready, but Teddy pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Victoire replied. She kissed him again, and reached down putting her hand on his hard shaft, gently guiding it into her dripping opening. She winced slightly, but she'd expected a little bit of pain. He hesitated, not wanting to hurt her, but she shoved her hips against his until he was buried balls deep inside her. She swallowed hard, trying to ignore the pain.

Gently, without breaking their kiss, Teddy lowered her onto the blanket and, propping his body above hers, began slowly moving in and out. He reached back down and rubbed her clit with one hand, tangling the other in her hair.

Victoire's pleasure completely overtook her pain, and she responded passionately, kissing him hard and clutching at his back. Teddy quickened his pace and Victoire began rocking her hips in time with his. She ran her hands back up and tangled them in his hair. He moved one hand to her left breast and detached his mouth from hers to reach the right one. As he sucked on each of her breasts in turn she moaned, "Te-eddy!" so loudly she worried for a moment that her parents would be able to hear.

As he continued his ministrations, she bit down on his shoulder to keep from moaning again. This made him groan more and look up from her chest to whisper, "I'm getting close, Vic."

She nodded and bit down harder, feeling her own orgasm build, until finally she gave way to her second orgasm of the night. Her walls clamping down on his length sent him over the edge and he released his load into her.

He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on the blanket.

"That was incredible, Vic." He turned to her with a half-grin. "Easily the best I've ever had."

Victoire blushed at the compliment. "Me too," she joked. Teddy burst into laughter and grinned at her delightedly. He hugged her naked body to his and kissed the top of her head. The cuddled together for what seemed like ages. Vic was just falling asleep until she realized something. She shot up and looked at Teddy in horror.

"What's wrong," he asked, bewildered.

"We didn't use a protection spell," she cried. "And I'm not taking the Contraceptus potion! I can't believe I didn't realize!"

"It's okay Vic," Teddy said calmly. "I know a spell that you use after. You probably don't know about because kind of a new discovery. But it's just as effective, so don't worry."

He reached over to the pile of clothes and grabbed his wand. Pointing it at Victoire he murmured something incoherent. Then he stood and walked over to her still shaking form.

"Really, it's okay," he whispered into her hair. "For once I'm being completely responsible, see?"

She smiled up at him. "So the one time I'm not responsible, you are? I guess we really do complete each other."

Teddy laughed. Suddenly he found himself saying, "I love you, Victoire."

Victoire looked up at him with wide eyes. She should be shocked by this declaration as they'd only been dating a month, but she wasn't. She said with complete certainty, "I love you too, Teddy."


	2. Dominique

Dominique was having the worst week. It had started on Monday, when she'd gotten her first ever period in the middle of Transfiguration class. Luckily, the stain didn't show up on the back of her robes. The cramps, blood, and stained clothes had left her irritable until it finally ended on Friday morning. On Tuesday she received a letter from her mother, complaining about her father. On Wednesday she received a letter from her father, bitching about her mother. Victoire, who had received similar letters, tried to talk to Dominique and Louis about their parents' unhappiness and their feelings about all of it, which made Dominique even more irritable. On Thursday she found out that she'd failed both a Herbology exam and a Potions essay and wouldn't be allowed to retake either. On Friday she heard from one of her annoying roommates that Victoire, 14, just had her first ever kiss from Matthew Wood, one of the cutest boys in the school, and a fifth-year. By Saturday, Dominique was in such a foul mood she stormed down the dormitory stairs and promptly tripped and skinned her elbow, in front of the entire common room, and all the other girls in the third year teased her about it for the rest of the day. By the time Saturday night came around, Dominique was fed up.

The older Gryffindors occasionally threw parties in the common room on Saturday nights when they knew most of the teachers would be in Hogsmeade. There was always plenty of firewhisky, so the younger students were never invited.

That evening, Dominique snuck downstairs and stole a bottle of firewhisky. She took her bottle over to the corner of the room and curled up against the wall, taking small sips as she watched the drama unfold. Her sister had already gone up to bed. As the prettiest girl in school, Victoire was always invited to these parties, but never deigned to come. Far too prissy, in Dominique's opinion.

Tonight, Vic's prissiness worked in Dominique's favor, as there was no one here to notice that she didn't belong, or to tell her to go to bed. She took her time noticing the older boys. Most of them seemed stupid, showing off for their friends by setting fire to the liquor they spat out, or trying to take more than ten shots in under a minute without throwing up.

Her gaze drifted for a minute to two girls standing by the far wall. They were kissing sloppily, surrounded by cheering guys. She could just see their heads amidst the circle around them. She was a little impressed, knowing that even though she was a Gryffindor she'd never have the courage to do that. She admired the bright streak of purple in one of the girls' dark hair. Her own blonde locks were far too angelic, she'd always thought.

As Dominique turned her gaze away from the girls, she noticed one boy, standing near the armchairs staring straight at her. Maybe it was the firewhisky, but he was pretty cute. She took a few more sips. No, he was definitely cute. She smiled dopily at him. He raised his eyebrow at her. She reached a hand out in front of her and curled her fingers at him. He looked surprised, but started forwards.

"Heyyyyyyyy," she said when he'd reached her. She normally never had the nerve to talk to boys she found attractive, but she was feeling very warm and tingly, and like she wanted to do something she'd never done before.

"Wow, you've had a lot of alcohol for such a little thing," the boy said.

"Noooo, I haven't had enough," Dominique replied, taking another swig from her bottle.

The boy snorted. "Half a bottle's a lot for someone so young. What are you, a second year? How'd you get in here anyway?"

"I'm not twelve," Dominique said angrily. "Have you ever seen a twelve year old that looks like this?" She threw her shoulders back slightly, shoving her chest in his face. Dominique may have just started her period, but already she was better endowed than many of the fifth or sixth year girls. She figured that she must've gotten the Weasley genes in this area, because her Grandma Weasley and Aunt Ginny were both much bigger than her mother or sister.

"So how old are you?" the boy asked, leaning in close. "Fourteen?"

"Mom-hmm," Dominique agreed. She would be in April. What was the harm in rounding up?

She didn't know quite how it happened, but all of a sudden the boy's lips were on hers, sloppily forcing her lips to part. Dominique squealed as something wet and slimy entered her mouth: the boy's tongue. It tasted like butterbeer, except much stronger, and ashes. Not quite knowing what to do, Dominique pushed at it with her own tongue. She was dimly aware that she must have been getting saliva all over her face.

She opened her eyes and glanced down at her hands, which were still clamped tightly around the neck of her bottle. Where were her hands supposed to go for this? She realized suddenly that the boy's hands were fondling her ample breasts in a way that, while not quite painful, was not exactly pleasurable.

Dominique turned her head to the side, allowing the boy to start sucking at her neck, and attempted to be subtle as she wiped her face off on her sleeve. She took a large swig from her bottle, pleased to note that it barely burned at all.

She returned her attention to the boy's mouth, and was just beginning to enjoy herself when she suddenly felt him shove a hand down the waistband of her pants.

"Here?" Dominique squealed jumping back against the wall.

"No, you're right," the boy said, slurring his speech much more than he had before. He must have been sharing her bottle, as it was suspiciously emptier than when they had begun snogging.

The boy half dragged Dominique out the portrait hole, motioning for her to be quiet. It was a miracle no one caught them before they made their way down to the beach by the Great Lake.

It was icy cold outside, in January, in the middle of the night, but Dominique was too full of alcohol to notice. She and the boy crashed on the frozen beach and awkwardly began to paw at each other's robes. The boy finally succeeded in getting Dominique's pants down, and settled for sliding his hands up her robes and under her shirt to get to her breasts. He also managed to get his pants off, and positioned himself above her.

Without warning he pushed into her, pausing only to unhook her bra. As he pumped unevenly into her she helped him pull the bra out of her sleeve and allowed him to squeeze her bare breasts under her shirt.

Dominique glanced down at the six-inch cock pumping into her and experimentally tried squeezing the walls of her cunt together.

"Mmm," she muttered. "That feels good."

It was only a few seconds later that the boy came inside her, pumping even more erratically, and squeezing her tits so hard she cried out in pain.

Standing up, the boy shook his head to clear it and looked down at her, her jeans and panties still around her ankles, her robes bunched up around her waist. She had started absentmindedly rubbing herself to assuage some of her arousal.

"Shit," he muttered. "I've got to get you back to the castle. Otherwise you'll get lost and you'll tell everyone it's my fault."

"No I won't," Dominique insisted. She tried to sit up but her head spun. "Whoa."

Shakily, she stood and pulled her now damp jeans and panties up her sandy, gritty, legs. "I can't blame you cause I don't even know your name."

He frowned at her. "I told you before, I'm Tom. Tom Jones. I'm a seventh year Gryffindor. Are you really so drunk you didn't remember that?"

"I'm not drunk," she whined. "If we introduced ourselves, what's my name then, huh?"

"You didn't tell me your name," he replied. "You just started kissing me. But I know who you are. You're Victoire Weasley's sister."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So what if I am?"

He ignored her and rambled on. "Man, your sister is fit. I would do her in an instant."

Dominique glowered at him. "I think I'm fitter than her. And you must too, because you fucked me."

"Whatever," he replied.

"You fucked me!" she insisted lurching forward dangerously. He grabbed her elbow before she toppled into him, and, holding her at arms length, began to lead her up to the castle.

"You fucked me," she mumbled one final time as he shoved her through the portrait hole and pointed her towards her dormitory stairs. She promptly turned and vomited on his shoes.

"Ugh, that's nasty," he exclaimed. He shook his shoes and started towards his dormitory. "That's that last time I do it with a bird as drunk as you."

"I'm not drunk," Dominique mumbled again, as she staggered towards the dormitory stairs. When she finally reached her room she collapsed on her bed, fully clothed and tracking sand everywhere.

Dominique had only slept for a few hours when she was rudely awakened by her roommates' twittering.

"Did you hear they found someone's _bra_ down by the lake this morning!"

"Ohmygod, are you serious?"

"Wonder whose it was?"

"I'm sure whatever happened there was nothing compared to what happened to all the students passed out in the common room right now!"

"I'm just surprised they keep getting away with it!"

Dominique tried desperately to ignore them and get back to sleep, but suddenly found herself sprinting towards the bathroom, vomiting up what little was left in her stomach.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it!**


	3. Molly

Molly stealthily slipped out of the Hufflepuff common room and up the staircase. She tiptoed because it was well past curfew, but moved quickly because she was anxious to get to the Room of Requirement.

Her boyfriend, Evan Nott, would be waiting for her there. He was a Slytherin, but surprisingly sweet for his house. He'd even bought her flowers for Valentine's Day last week. He said that he'd considered getting her chocolates, but that she obviously didn't need them.

Hannah, Molly's roommate and best friend, thought that was a horrible thing to say, but Molly just thought it was nice that Evan was putting thought into her. She giggled to herself, thinking about something else that she was hoping he'd put into her tonight.

She didn't think about it too much, but Molly was a virgin. Evan was her first boyfriend since she was eleven and had "dated" her housemate Todd for about a week. It was one of those silly relationships in which her friend had told her that Todd wanted to ask her out, and that he wanted to break up.

But now Molly was a sixth year and thought she might actually love Evan, and knew she wanted to go all the way with him. She had prepared specially for this night. After taking a long, luxurious bath in the prefect's bathroom, she had washed and brushed her hair, and put on makeup. Under her robes she wore brand new lingerie: lacy panties and a corset that pulled in her stomach and pushed up her average breasts.

In an incredibly Lucy-like moment, Molly glanced at her reflection in a suit of armor as she passed it. Still channeling her younger sister, Molly pulled out her barely-used coral lipstick from inside her robes and smudged a bit more on her lips, peering into the shining helmet. Quickly, Molly stowed the lipstick and hurried up another flight of stairs.

If she was in a hurry, Evan certainly was. Evan had been ready for this moment since they'd started dating. He'd pushed her to second base their first date together and cajoled her all the way to third base two days. Molly managed to put off going all the way until now, but she couldn't resist Evan any longer. Sure they'd only been dating a little over a week, and sure they hadn't even told anyone but Hannah yet, and sure Molly was only sixteen, but she was ready. Anyway, if the rumors were to be believed, her cousin, Dominique had been "ready" since her first year. Though in Molly's experience, the rumors were never to be believed.

For instance, the rumors about Evan and a girl in his Potions class were utterly ridiculous. Evan had told Molly that she shouldn't feel bad about her bra size, because he didn't even like really big boobs, so of course he wouldn't have felt up the Slytherin with double D tits.

And Evan wouldn't have gotten a blowjob from a fifth year Ravenclaw in a broom cupboard three days ago, because not only was he way to sweet to cheat on Molly, he had insisted that she gave the best blows ever.

"God, your mouth's amazing," were his exact words. "I know my dick wouldn't want to feel anything else."

"Except maybe a bit of pussy," he had added cheekily, with a bit of a smirk.

That same smirk now greeted Molly as she strode through the door of the Room of Requirement.

"Hello, lover," Molly said, as sexily as she could manage.

Evan raised his eyebrows. "Lover? Does that mean what I think it means?"

Molly smiled, trying not to get lipstick on her teeth, and unfastened her robes.

She smiled wider at the look on his face. Evan was always so composed, so in control, it was kinda fun to see him stunned into silence. Molly knew from experience not to ask Evan what he thought – he was honest almost to a fault – so she just sauntered over to where he lay on the bed. She awkwardly climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. He placed both his hands on her thighs.

"This is a nice surprise," he murmured.

"Really?" Molly exclaimed.

"No, I kinda expected this. Not all of it though," he added as an afterthought, not tearing his eyes away from her pushed up breasts.

Molly waited for a minute, and when he didn't initiate anything, she leaned down to kiss him. He kissed her back, but after a few minutes he rolled her off him and began undressing.

"There's no point in delaying if we're both ready, right?" he said pulling off his shirt and tossing it onto the ground next to his robes.

"Um," Molly stammered. "Well, I uh, I'm 'ready' but I'm not, you know, _ready_."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're saying," Evan said unbuttoning his jeans.

"Okay, well the truth is I talked to my cousin, Victoire, right? No details, but she said that before we actually _did it_, I would need to be, uh, physically ready."

"Victoire's the part veela, right? Wait, is she the slut or the prude?"

Molly frowned at him. "Victoire's the one in your year, Dominique's the one in mine. And Vic is not a prude!"

"Yeah, right. My mate Andrew went out with her for a month and a half in fifth year and she wouldn't let him go past second base. _And _that was over-the-shirt stuff. Anyway, don't worry, you'll have time to prepare yourself before we do it."

Molly shrugged and began unlacing her corset. Evan, wearing nothing but his boxers, paused and watched her strip, exposing her milky white breasts. Despite all the snarky comments he'd made about her body, seeing her in only a pair of lacy panties was incredibly erotic. He was so hard most of his dick was poking out through the flap in his underwear.

Quickly, they both pulled off their remaining underwear and threw it down on the floor. They stood on opposite sides of the bed, staring at each other for a moment.

"Wow," said Molly.

"What?" Evan said, not lifting his eyes from her breasts.

"It's just, I've never seen it all at once before. Whenever I've, uh, played with it before we've been in the dark, or it's stayed in your pants."

"No unpleasant surprises, right?"

"It just seems bigger than I thought," she admitted. "How big is it?"

"Nine inches," he said proudly. It didn't seem quite that big, but Molly nodded and climbed over the bed to meet him. She kissed him quickly, then pulled back and arranged herself on the bed.

She lay across the bed so her head reached about to the middle, but her legs dangled off the side. Reaching to her left she grabbed a pillow and placed it under her hips. She spread her legs and looked up at Evan, through what she hoped were sexy eyes. Evan nodded, impressed, and started to position himself between her thighs.

"Give me just a minute to get ready," Molly reminded him. She reached a hand between her legs and ran a finger up and down her slit, rubbing another over her clit. Evan made a choked sound as she tested her entrance with two fingers and unconsciously moved his hand to his dick.

"Don't do that, baby," Molly said, her voice hoarse and sexy. "I'm all ready for you."

Evan took his hand away and moved between her thighs again. He pushed in all at once, which hurt her, but not too much thanks to her preparations. As he began to thrust into her she looped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper inside her with each thrust. Increasing his pace, he unwrapped one of her legs and flung it over his shoulder. Molly moaned loudly and he moved her other leg as well.

Molly felt her orgasm build as Evan increased his pace even more, pounding her into the mattress. He reached down and squeezed her breasts, twisting her nipples. It hurt, and Molly cried out, but she was really more focused on the glorious feeling of his cock pounding into her roughly. Molly screamed as she reached her peak, great waves of pleasure crashing through her body, spots of color clouding her vision.

When she came down from her high, Evan pulled out and came in thick bursts all over her face. Days ago he had insisted that they not use protection when they finally had sex. He claimed that they would only lessen the pleasure for both of them, and he would just pull out when he was close.

Panting, they both lay back on the bed. Molly used a corner of the sheet to wipe her face, a part of her mind wishing that Evan hadn't aimed for her face, of all places.

"That was amazing," she said, beaming at him. "But I need to bathe."

"Yeah, whatever," he replied. "I think I'm gonna go then." Molly sat up and kissed him good-bye. He dressed quickly and left, slamming the door. With strange, hollow sense, Molly pulled on her robe, not bothering with the uncomfortable lingerie and headed back to her own dorm. She showered quickly and collapsed in her bed, falling asleep instantly.

She awoke far to abruptly, the bright morning sun shining in her eyes, reflecting off her cousin's silvery blonde hair.

"Molly," Victoire whispered urgently. "What on earth did you do last night?"

"Wha?" Molly sat up awkwardly. "Vic, how did you even get in here?"

"Hannah let me in," her cousin replied. "And she said you got back here past midnight, almost naked and covered in something white, and you didn't even notice she was awake. Molly, you didn't sleep with Evan Nott, did you?"

Molly was now wide-awake, bolt upright in her bed. "How did you know?'

Victoire grimaced. "I heard him bragging this morning about 'banging the next virgin Weasley'. Apparently since Dom and I were both out of the way, you were next in line." The anger in her voice was so strong; Molly was momentarily scared of her cousin.

"No," Molly said. "It's not like that. He told me he loved me." Satisfied with this knowledge, Molly closed her eyes and leaned back, shutting out Victoire's concerned face.


End file.
